Black Flag
'''Black Flag '''is the second mission in Call of Duty: Dark War III and the second mission in the Act I aswell. It features Andrew "Metal" Johnson and Hunters on a mission to plant a virus into Krasnez's main mainframe in Krasnez Communication Facility to gives Hunters and United States an access to Krasnez database that contain all of their plans. The mission takes place in 2030. Characters *Andrew "Metal" Johnson - Playable *Michael "Cyclops" Kenton - Friendly *Alan "Panther" Jefferson - Friendly *Warren "Shockwave" Jackson - Friendly *Mark "Phantom" Flynn - Seen in Cutscene Plot The next mission intro cutscene shows a man on a wheelchair and he turn out to be Phantom and this mission take place in 2030. Actually Phantom is telling his team (except Hawk and Pikes) about their operation to steal the shipment and he states it's the beginning of their second downfall. Then one of their team, Warren "Shockwave" Jackson tell them that he has found Krasnez Communication facility. And if they plant a virus on the main mainframe they will be able to access the Krasnez database and the database contain all of their plans. The facility is located in St. Louis. The mission start with the two members of Hunters (Michael "Cyclops" Kenton and Andrew "Metal" Johnson) are preparing their weapon and reloading their weapon and Cyclops tell Metal to do the time check and Metal said it's 22.32 and it's a rainy night. Then Cyclops is been contact by another Hunters member, Warren "Shockwave" Jackson and he tell Cyclops to get to the AO right away. Then the two make their way to the facility. Then they saw two unaware Krasnez soldiers. One soldier is just standing and using his Smartphone and the other one is taking a leak. Then Cyclops tell Metal to take out the soldier that playing with his phone and Cyclops will take the other one. Then Metal stab the soldier's neck and the other one is alerted and Cyclops quickly brutally take him down by stabbing his chest mutiple times. Then the two reach the facility and meet up with Shockwave and another Hunters, Alan "Panther" Jefferson. Then the team make their way to the entrance. Metal saw another unaware Krasnez soldiers and he silentely stab him in the back mutiple times. Shockwave is not going to the entrance but he's going to the Facility System Control Room to hack the Facility system and gain control of the facility and to simplify their way. At the entrance, they saw 5 unaware Krasnez soldiers then they kill them fast and clear the bodies. Then Shockwave open the entrance (Steel Door) and they raid the facility and make their way to the main mainframe. After they reach the mainframes room, Metal breach the door and they kill all Krasnez soldiers inside the room. Then Panther start the Virus planting process but it will take some time because the encryption is very complicated. Then Shockwave tell them reinforcements of Krasnez soldiers are headed to their way. Then Shockwave hack the weapon system inside the room to buy them some times. After the planting process completed, they fight their way out from the facility. Cyclops ask Shockwave to get a getaway vehicle. After they are on the outside of the facility they must defend themself from reinforcements of Krasnez soldiers and an attack chopper until Shockwave arrived. Then Shockwave arrive with a pickup truck and then the team get on the back of the truck. They must defend the truck from Krasnez soldiers who using armored cars and the attack chopper. And then Metal bring down the chopper. The chopper hit a watch tower, and the chopper and the ruins of the watch tower blocked the exit of the facility and they succeed to escape.